


Rebirth

by corastilinski (isaaclahey)



Series: Allison Argent: Hawkeye [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, In Which Allison is not dead but rather Kate Bishop, no relationships yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaclahey/pseuds/corastilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent died fighting the Oni to save Lydia. Allison Argent was dead before Beacon Hills Medical was able to resuscitate her. Allison Argent was barely alive when Agent Phil Coulson made a pit stop from New Mexico to Beacon Hills to collect an asset. Allison Argent was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now she's been introduced to a world even more complex then werewolves, kitsune, and kanimas. And this world needs someone like her to save it. </p>
<p>*I refuse to accept Allison's death. So, I sent her to S.H.I.E.L.D they seem to like bringing people back from the dead. </p>
<p>Takes place after Teen Wolf [3.23] and before The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> New Project. Self Beta'd. Based on [ my posts on tumblr ](http://queencora-hale.tumblr.com/tagged/in-which-allison-becomes-kate-bishop)

            “She’s nonresponsive.” Maria Hill, deputy Director of SHIELD, said to Agent Phil Coulson as she dropped a manila folder on the table he was seated at. The stamp _Young Avengers initiative_ was crossed out. “Without the Hawkeye initiative, Director Fury sees no point to continuing the project.”

 

            The two of them had had this conversation before. Ever since the nonresponsive girl was brought in after a near death experience Agent Coulson had been doing his best to pitch project after project for the talented girl. 18 or not, she was a valuable asset and neither of them could ignore that.

 

            SHIELD had seen it all: Gods, monsters, the best comeback story in history and genius with just enough money to become a superhero. They’d worked with Red-Room project; they’ve recruited people that didn’t make sense to any matter of natural. However, Hill and Coulson knew the importance of anyone that came from purely supernatural background.

 

            “Deputy Director, I know that the Avengers Initiative was crossed out but I think that a group of young agents is good idea.” Coulson pulled the folder toward him. “A group of young talented assets could do a lot of good preventing the high mortality of field agents. Especially with Project PEGASUS –”

 

            “Coulson,” Hill warned. She sat at the end. Facing the screen that flashed a map with locations and Agent’s statuses. She studied it intently. “Do you really believe it? Magical Ninja’s?”

 

            Coulson shrugged and looked through the various papers of applicants. Stopping at the young brunette. “I believe her father called them Oni.” He said in a smirk. “It’s the werewolves that get me.”

 

            Hill laughed. “After Thor, can we really judge?”

 

            “Werewolves, Hill. Werewolves.” He tapped her photo with his index finger a couple times before he peeled it out of the paper clip and slide it over to her. “This girl, she died. She’s seen things that even our own guys haven’t. She’s trained is mythological style, mythology that rivals that of Asgard. The least we can do is see that she gets the proper training and—”

 

            Hill flipped the photo over and groaned. “She also could not want anything to do with it all. We saved her life, yes, but you said it yourself, she’s experienced things that many people couldn’t bounce back from.” She stood up. “The Young Avengers initiative has been scrapped, she hasn’t. Just hope she still has a drive to fight for the good of the world when she wakes up.”

 

            Coulson sighed as Hill walked toward the door. “One day, we’ll need them. The world will need a few really great heroes to save the day. I hope that I don’t live to see that day, but then, there will be Avengers. Right now, we need to focus on our jobs. Jobs that make sense.” Hill finished and walked toward the door of the debriefing room. She paused before opening the door. She waited for his rebuttal. Instead they were met with the map changing to video transmission. Dr. Streiten speared.

 

            “Deputy Director, Agent Coulson.” He greeted but the smile he had caused the two in the room to exchanged looks. “She’s awake.”

 

* * *

 

The room that Allison Argent woke up in was bright except for a corner on the side. The technology around her buzzed, beeped and looked to high-tech for the hospital in Beacon Hills. She moved her hands around and tried to feel her surroundings. Everything was off. Like her world had shifted dramatically.

 

Memories of Oni, werewolves, and fighting flashed in front of her eyes. A shiny katana impaled her. The fear made her more aware of her position. She pulled her body up in the hospital bed a looked around the room in frenzy.

 

“Careful,” a distinct male voice came from the darker corner. “Welcome to Shield, Miss Argent.” A balding middles aged white man appeared from the darkness.

 

She took deep breaths. _In and out_ she told herself. _Fear is an emotion we can’t afford. We have to; I have to be brave and strong._ “I’m dead.” She muttered. Her mantra slipped from her mind. She pulled at the wires that hooked her to the machines. She tried to pull herself from the bed only to find the man at her side. _Stealthy for an older guy_. “I died.” She said as she gripped his wrist in an attempt to make sure he was real.

 

He gave her a light smile as a doctor entered the room again. She had seen him before, _or had I._ He held her hand, squeezed it enough to offer her comfort.“You’ve been in a coma for months. My team—”

 

“Shield,” she interrupted him as she watched the doctor leave again. Vanish.

 

“Yes,” he patted her hand lightly. “You’re going to experience a lot of sudden emotions. Confusing thoughts. I promise you they will pass.”

 

“I died.”

 

“You did,” He confirmed her fears. She let out a sharp sob. “However, the team at Beacon Hills Memorial were able to resuscitate you and Shield took over to bring you here.”

 

“Where’s my dad? Scott?” She was frantic now. She held his hand so tight that he winced in pain.

 

He exhaled. “In order to bring you here, we had to severe some ties—”

 

Allison pulled her hand away and leaned closer. Her face inches from his. She looked him dead in the eyes. “Where is my dad?” Her attempt at intimidation didn’t faze him in the slightest.

 

“He allowed us to save you,” he fixed his suit and stood up straight. “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. Agent Phil Coulson.”

 

Allison pulled her knees up to her chest. “I died and you’re telling me that I’ve been saved by a team called Shield?”

 

“It’s more of an organization. We specialize in the obscure, the weird.” That piqued her interest in the conversation. “You’ve been on our radar for quite some time. Your skill set is highly unique and the situations you have been trained in are unlike any that I’ve seen.” He unbuttoned the jacket. “Shield, is in the market for new talents such as yourself.”

 

As he talked another man appeared from the dark space, which Allison had decided was a door. “The Hawkeye initiate is awake?”

 

The man was African American, older and harsh looking; the eye patch added even more questions that Allison complied in her head—all of them more terrifying than the last. 

 

“Director Nick Fury.” He introduced himself. “I’ve been informed that you possess a skill set that could make an agent of mine cry upon meeting you.” He gave her a smile. It wasn’t kind but it was reassuring. “I look forward to seeing that.”

 

“Director Fury,” Coulson interrupted the speech that was on the tip of Fury’s tongue. “She’s got a lot of questions.”

 

“She’d be stupid if she didn’t.” He turned to her. “My second in command, Maria Hill will be here after the doctors check you out. She’ll answer any questions you may have.”

 

Allison pointed to his eye. “Even the one about that.”

 

Fury laughed. “She doesn’t even know, Miss Argent.” He turned to Agent Coulson. “Let’s leave her too the doctors. I have matters to discuss with you too.”

 

Allison leaned back on the mattress when two doctors entered relieving the men from her company. She touched her abdomen, it didn’t hurt, but she could feel the scar tissue—layers of it.

 

_What the hell happened to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this is a fun project. I want to make it a multi-fic story but it'll be more like ficlets and I'll add on to this one when I feel like it. It might be slow. I have faith though. Also, I would kill to see Hawkeye Squared in MCU so, I'll make it work in fiction.


End file.
